


Where Or When

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [20]
Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Some things that happened for the first time, seem to be happening again.





	Where Or When

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 201. Prompt from the [RPF FICATHON](http://ivoryxandxgold.livejournal.com/37871.html). Life on Mars (or Mad Dogs), John Simm/Philip Glenister, _he still calls me Guv._ Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.  
>  Originally posted to LJ on July 20, 2011

Some things are different.

For one thing they’re sweating in Mallorca instead of freezing their arses off in Manchester. Philip invites John into his trailer for a cold drink, but he’s not sure they’re fooling anyone. Marc just smirks and Philip’s fiercest attempt at a Gene-like glare produces only a chuckle.

Some things are exactly the same.

The strange feeling of John’s beard when they kiss can’t erase the incredible longing that wells up the minute they see each other. It’s like 2006 all over again, especially when John cups Philip’s balls and whispers in his ear.

“Missed ya, Guv.”  



End file.
